Two Lovers vs Scientists
by JustAFlora
Summary: This is a story about Flora and Hershel Layton.It's not what you think so please read this story then you will understand.Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I know what you all are thinking but trust me it's not like that. Please read further on. Please review! (:**

**Chapter 1**

Our past and present lives make our futures. If you time travel to your past and try to stop something you did it changes your future. My name is Flora Reinhold. I'm seventeen now but when I was fifteen I fell in love with one of the most unpredictable person you can think of. You see I didn't know who he was but now I realize what I did cannot be stopped now from my memories. It all started on a cloudy day in London.

"Professor what are we doing today?"Asked fourteen year old Luke Triton.

"Ha ha! Luke boy don't you know our usual yet?"Professor Layton asked.

'Well yes but I thought we might have another investigation on our hands."Luke answered awkwardly.

"I understand Luke and your right we do. I received a letter from your father about a case."Professor handed Luke an envelope.

"Why would my father send you a case?"Luke asked while he opened the letter.

"Read what it says Luke. It really troubles me."Professor said.

"It says,'_ Dear Hershel Layton,_

_I know what we all have been , anger, and my favorite happiness. I know for sure I didn't give Luke enough happiness, but I really need you two. You see some men are after my work on Traveling To Other is trying to kill me. To try to escape from them I've found myself zapped into the past. How I got here well I didn't make my dimension machine right. Now I don't know how to get out. I really need you. To reach the past there is my machine in the basement of my house. Press the button to activate it. Thank you._

_Clark Triton.' _My dad never told me that he worked on science. I thought he was more into archeology?"Luke read.

"That is what I like about Clark Luke he loves a lot of things. Now we must head for Clarks house."Professor complimented.

"You are not really going to travel to the past are you?"Luke asked.

"Luke. Your father is in danger. We need to get him out soon as possible, and if those men are really trying to kill him then we need to stay calm and stop this at once. Now are you with me?"Professor asked.

"Do I have a choice?"Luke answered.

"Good now let's go."Professor and Luke grabbed their coats for the cold rainy weather.


	2. Chapter 2

**I promise you my story is going to be slow at first but next chapter it should pick up speed. **

**Chapter 2**

Flora Reinhold got out of bed. She yawned and then looked out of her window and noticed the Layton Mobile was gone."They left me home alone again," Flora raced downstairs and grabbed her coat and headed out the door. She was sure they were going to do that so she slept in her clothes that night. She hopped onto Luke's bike and raced down the road. At the stop light she saw a huge traffic jam. She spotted the Layton Mobile."Yes. Subject spotted."She was sure that they were going to Gressenheler University, but as it turned it was leaving the town."Where are you going?"She thought aloud. A few minutes passed when finally the Layton Mobile stopped in a town called Misthallery.

"Here we are Luke. Back home." Luke looked up at the professor.

"Do you think she still lives here?"

"Who Luke?"Professor asked with curiously.

"Arianna."Luke said softly.

"It's possible Luke. Now c'mon we have to get to your dads house."The two of them walked through Misthallery not knowing they were being stalked by the tired out Flora Reinhold.

The Professor knocked on Clark's house. The butler opened the door and let them in graciously. Flora peered through the window as Hershel and Luke were lead down to the basement.

"What are they up too?"Flora asked herself.

"Professor there is three buttons on the machine how are we going to figure out which one it is?"

"Well let's see Clark wanted only us to come into the past so he must have hid a hint in this letter."

"Well it says to press the button. Not much after that."Luke said.

"Hmm….What is this," Professor picked up the letter to find a puzzle on the back. "It seems we have a code to break Luke."

"Let me solve it," Luke looked down to see some numbers written on the back. The numbers were 3, 1, 0,0,7,3. "I believe we are supposed to rearrange the numbers to make a word," Luke pointed out. "If we make the 3 and m and make the 1 an i we would have , if you make the 0's D's that would make , if you make the 7 an L and the 3 an E that would spell the word **middle**."

"That is really good Luke. Let's press the middle button then.

Professor pressed the middle button making the machine move all over the place. "What's happening professor?"Luke shouted.

"I don't know Luke but let's get out of here!"Before they could go though they were taken back by the force and knocked out.

Flora who witnessed most of it was also knocked out because the machine exploded.


End file.
